


I'll Be Your Princess Too

by tiffdawg



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fennec Gives the Strap, Mild Language, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffdawg/pseuds/tiffdawg
Summary: You wander from Boba Fett's bed one night only to fall into Fennec's.A Fennec Shanc x Fem!Reader Oneshot.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Fennec Shand & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I'll Be Your Princess Too

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn’t Boba slander, but Fennec does get a couple good hits in. Also, the reader’s relationship with Boba is left undefined but I wan’t to make it clear that she doesn’t cheat on him. They have an understanding. The reader is also bi/pan/whatever suits you best! I just know my little bi heart would want both of them.
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** NSFW – explicit sexual content, Fennec gives the strap, cum as lube, squirting, oral sex (f recieving), dirty talk. Open relationships; reader is also involved with Boba Fett. Mild language. 18+ only.

You tiptoed out of the quarters you shared with Tatooine’s newest king and through the dark halls of the underground complex. Boba was sound asleep after a particularly grueling day. You’d coaxed a few details out of him when he’d first retired for the night, but it was much the same as every other day. While he was a cunning and perceptive leader, he had little patience for the more diplomatic aspects of his position. He’d often remarked to you that some problems were better solved with a blaster. That night you’d suggested he vent with his own frustrations not with words but action. Reclining on his bed, you parted your legs and offered yourself to him. He accepted with a genuine smile.

Judging by the silence that had fallen over the old Hutt castle, that was hours ago.

Slipping into the commissary, you scoured the cabinets for something small to quell your midnight cravings. You selected a dish of muja fruit imported from Naboo. It was something of a delicacy in the Outer Rim. Biting into the ripe flesh, the sweet juices flooded your mouth and you hummed in delight. So lost in the flavor and the solitude offered by the late hour, you startled when the mechanical door behind you suddenly slid open.

Fennec Shand watched you from the threshold. The former mercenary was a woman to be feared across the galaxy and in your months at the palace, you’d quickly learned that nothing slipped past the sharpshooter’s perceptive gaze. What she was looking for in you, you had no idea.

“What are you still doing up, _princess?_ ” Chills erupted across your bare skin despite yourself at her subtle mocking. The endearment always felt different when it slipped past her lips. When Boba bestowed it upon you, it settled in your heart. When she said it… well, it struck something deeper. Something you didn’t understand.

“I couldn’t sleep,” you replied quietly. You cursed your voice for failing you. Around Shand, your confidence gave way to an uncertainty and hesitation that was unlike you. When she didn’t give so much as a shifting expression in response, you held out your plate of fruit in silent offering.

Unaffected, she moved deeper into the room to fetch her favorite spotchka, quickly uncorking it and drinking straight from the bottle. If history had any bearing, you figured that was the end of your interaction and you turned your attention back to your fruit. But after she’d taken a long pull, she spoke again.

“Then Fett didn’t fuck you properly.”

You gaped at her. You weren’t surprised at her cutting assessment or cool delivery. What confused you was the hint of a challenge lacing her tone and shining through her dark eyes. A challenge you returned.

“Think you could do better?” you asked, excitement stirring inside you.

Shand didn’t say anything for a drawn-out moment as she eyed you. Before you could even start to worry that you’d misread the situation, the corner of her mouth quirked upward in the smallest hint of a smile.

“Yes.”

… . …

From your position on your back, reclined against the single pillow on her small bunk, you watched Shand’s every move as she strapped on the harness. Wearing only a thin black tunic and a pair of sensible briefs, it was the most you’d ever seen of her and you catalogued every scar that marked her skin. They were signs not of her weakness but of her strength. Of her survival. Your eyes were drawn back to her hands as she turned to you. Anticipation swelled in your belly as she tightened the straps with a little more force than strictly necessary. She was showing off. _For you._

Anticipation turned to pure arousal when you saw the size of the dildo she planned to fuck you with. “Oh, gods,” you sighed around a hysterical laugh. With the back of your hand thrown over your eyes, you attempted to compose yourself.

“Is my cock bigger than Fett’s, princess?” she asked. You peaked at her and found a smile fit for a Loth-wolf. The first real smile you’d seen on the woman and it was for you.

“Well,” you started as you searched for a diplomatic answer. You were not really one to talk about your lover’s prowess with others. Compared to her toy, what Boba lacked in length, he more than made up for in girth. “He is rather well-endowed, but I think you will satisfy me in an entirely different way.”

She nodded, apparently pleased with your answer. Kneeling on the bed, she hiked up your white silk shift and pulled your matching panties down your legs, knocking your knees apart in the process.

“You’re still dripping with his cum,” she observed, nonplused. She swiped a hand through your soaked folds. Locking eyes with you as she stroked her cock, Shand issued her final warning. “I’m going to make this messy little cunt mine.”

You clenched around nothing at her words and she laughed at your body’s reaction to her. Shand traced her tip through your folds and around your clit, teasing you until you writhed under her, whining in frustration. Her cockiness only turned you on. You felt her notch her tip at your entrance and you took a deep breath as you waited for her to enter you. Then, with a serious look and a raised brow, she asked for your permission.

“Fuck me,” you breathed, nodding your consent. “Show me you’re more than just talk.”

You got exactly what you’d asked for.

With a roll of her hips, Shand sheathed herself in you. You cried out, body arching off the bed and begging for more. Without waiting for you to adjust – not needing to you as you’d been properly stretched out and prepared by Boba earlier – she pulled out and slammed back in again and again, punching the very air out of your lungs. You glanced down between your bodies to where her body met yours. Every time she withdrew, you caught a glimpse of your arousal coating the dildo. It only made you wetter and you groaned at the sight as you fell back against the bed.

“Oh fuck,” you mewled, as you gasped for breath. “Yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

With each stroke, she went deeper and deeper inside you, filling your aching pussy like no one ever had before. You savored the slap of her thighs against the back of yours as she pounded into you. The first tears pearled at the corners of your eyes, but you didn’t wipe them away. You wanted her to see what she did to you and your whimpers only spurred her on.

“You like it when it hurts a little, don’t you?” Fennec asked. Her cool demeanor reflected the way she fucked you. She was in control.

You nodded against the pillow with a dizzy little smile. You lifted your slip, bunching up the fabric to reveal your chest to her. You keened under her gaze as she admired the way your tits bounced in time with her thrusts. Putting on a show for her, you squeezed and fondled your breasts, pinching your nipples until they were hard and perky. She wasn’t one to say much but when her hands gripped your hips tighter, hard enough to leave bruises Boba would see later, you knew she liked it.

And you… you liked her.

“Fennec,” you pleaded, speaking her name perhaps for the first time, “kiss me.”

Pushing your knees to your chest, she bent over you and slotted her mouth against yours. Her tongue licked at the seam of your lips, seeking entrance you granted easily. Her lips were surprisingly soft and moved perfectly with yours. Like you were made for each other. Your chest hollowed at the taste of her and you cupped her cheeks, unwilling to part for a moment. It was like you’d spent years wandering Tatooine’s dry desert and only her kiss could quench your thirst. By some miracle, she only deepened the kiss.

Even as she kissed you, Fennec’s hips never stopped their steady pace and you felt yourself cresting higher and higher at the deeper angle. You encircled your arms around her neck, wanting to hold her close. But when she shredded against something divine and you threw your head back in pleasure, lips parting from hers as desperate, breathy moans escaped you.

Eyes screwed shut, you focused on the sensation of her breath against your skin, her body moving with yours, her cock filling you deliciously. It was all too much. Then Fennec gripped your chin and forced you to look at her. You noticed the sweat on her brow and the few strands of hair slipped out of her perfect plait. She commanded you through gritted teeth. “Cum on my cock, princess.”

Without warning, she changed her tactic, abandoning her deep thrusts to focus the head of her cock on that spongy soft spot inside you. As you came, falling apart with a wail for the whole castle to hear, you soaked her and the sheets. Every nerve in your body burned as pleasure licked through your veins like wildfire. You willingly succumbed to the inferno, body and soul.

Eyes still shut and ears ringing, her name fell from your lips as a whisper. _Fen, Fen, Fen._ Your tight cunt squeezed her length as she fucked you through your orgasm, yet she kissed you with a gentleness you never knew she was capable of, breathing air back into your lungs.

When you finally slipped back into consciousness, Fennec pulled out carefully. Before she moved off the bed, she stopped to admire her work. Your pussy was still pulsing and you could feel the dampened sheets beneath you. She looked down at you with half lidded eyes and her head held high and you knew she was proud. She only had one word for you. “Mine.”

“Only if you can share.”

She shrugged and moved away from the bed to take off her harness. “Can he?”

“We have an understanding.” She didn’t say anything, but she was pleased with your answer. She must’ve expected it.

A moment later, she returned to you. She laid on her side with a bent arm propping up her head and watched you come down from your high with a satisfied smirk. You mirrored her position. Even the dim light failed to soften her as she relaxed next to you. Fennec looked as powerful as she did with a rifle in hand. But you were starting to see what laid beneath her hard exterior.

Reaching out carefully, you dared soothe a hand over the toned muscle of her arm, across her strong shoulder, and down her sweat-slicked chest. Cupping her breast, you squeezed the tender flesh through her tunic. Fennec’s lashes fluttered at the gesture though she resisted the temptation to let her eyes slip shut and give in to your touch. But you felt the way her breath hitched beneath your hand. Exhausted and perfectly sated, you were on the verge of sleep and yet you wanted more. You wanted her. “Fen,” you called to her softly, as you circled her hardening nipple through her shirt with the pad of your finger, “I want to make you feel good now.”

“Don’t worry, princess,” she smirked, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Then take your clothes off and spread your legs for me,” you suggested with a smile.

“No,” she replied tersely. You were confused for a moment before she continued. “I want to sit on this pretty face.”

You beamed at her. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I don’t know how Fett puts up with your mouth,” she mumbled. But there was no bite to her comment. You liked this new playful side.

“I’ll show you.” You licked your lips. “Let me taste you.”

Pushing you on your back, she kissed you soundly. Only when the two of you parted for air did you notice she’d wriggled out of her briefs. You tapped your finger on your lips, and she obliged you, quickly moving to straddle your face. The thought crossed your mind that she could probably crush you between her thighs if she was so inclined, but you decided that was the only way you’d want to go.

With a soft touch, you caressed her thighs, encouraging her to open up even further for you, and ran your hands up her body. As your fingers brushed the hem of her shirt, you hoped she’d take the hint and strip it off. Surprisingly, she listened. Now almost completely bare to you, your eyes darted across her body to take her in. She still wore a black band that covered the biomechanics in her midsection that allowed her to live. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was with you that night and you couldn't help but think that she was as beautiful as she was strong. You tucked that thought away for another time.

“I like your perky tits, Fen,” you cooed instead as you kissed a hot trail across the inside of her thigh toward her center. For the first time since you’d met Fennec, her cheeks rouged, and a burst of confidence surged through you. Sliding your hands around to her ass, you pulled her cunt to your mouth and sealed your lips to her slick core. You hummed against her before pulling away just to tell her how sweet she tasted before diving back in. Her breathy little moan was reward enough.

You flattened your tongue against her folds a few times before swirling the tip of it around her clit. You suckled the little bundle of nerves and her thighs clenched around your head. As pleasure seemed to overtake her, she ground her core against your face, and you focused your attention there. You pulled delicious sighs from her, the like of which you didn’t know she was capable of, as you devoured her until she was shaking above you and coming on your tongue.

Before she could slip away from you, you kissed her clit. She rolled her eyes at you but smiled. A flustered Fennec was a sight to behold. As she moved off your face, you sat up, arms wrapping around her as you kissed her stomach, her tits, her neck, and then finally her lips, letting her taste herself. “See?” you murmured against her lips, “You’re actually very sweet.”

She sighed but relaxed into your hold for a moment.

“Let’s clean up,” she suggested eventually.

“I’ll be ready for round three after,” you said around a yawn as you stood on shaky legs.

Fennec looked puzzled over your tally for a moment before she scoffed. “So, Fett only lasted one round?”

“He was tired,” you defended.

“And so are you.”

You failed to hide your surprise when she guided you back to bed but you knew better than to question it. You prized your place in Boba’s bed and beside his throne, but he wouldn’t miss you that night. As the two of you slipped between the fresh sheets, a flash of uncertainty crossed her face.

“You’re his princess,” she said quietly, as if thinking out loud. But it was a needless worry.

“I’ll be your princess too,” you promised.

Perhaps in a rare moment of sentimentality, Fennec gathered you into her arms and kissed you. One kiss turned into two and then three. You couldn’t tell how long you lied there together, lips coming together and pulling apart again and again.

“Oh, my sweet Fen,” you whispered, “I’m going to fall in love with you.”

“Maybe I’ll let you,” she teased. But you knew what she really meant. Somehow, you’d slipped past her hard exterior. And somehow, this woman you’d hardly exchanged more than a few words with, only ever admired from afar, had a hold of your heart. You’d always known you were someone with too much love to give.

“Sleep, princess,” she commanded gently. 

That time, your heart soared at the endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
